L'amant nocturne
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Un soir, Eugeo remarque que Kirito regarde le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. / ! \ lemon (chapitre 2) ; risque de spoil (lire Sword art online, tome 6 chez ofelbe)
1. Le cas de Eugeo

Disclaimer : Sword art online et son univers appartienne à _Kawahara Reki_ _. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Pairing :_ _Eugeo x Kirito  
_

 _Remarque : Le premier chapitre est soft, mais vous aurez une scène hot pour le second chapitre entre 2 hommes. Ne me tapez pas, Kirito appartient à Asuna._

* * *

 **L'amant nocturne,**

 _4e mois de l'année 380 du Calendrier du Monde des Hommes._

Une nouvelle journée venait de s'écouler dans la capitale Centoria, laissant place à une nuit sombre.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'Eugeo rencontra son partenaire, Kirito. Ensemble, ils avaient quitté son village natal, Rulid, pour intégrer la prestigieuse Académie Impérial d'Escrime. Ils s'étaient entraînés toute une année pour parvenir à figurer parmi les douze meilleurs bretteurs de leur promotion et ainsi obtenir de nombreux avantages dus au rang d'épéiste d'élite. De cette manière, ils bénéficiaient d'un dortoir qui leur était entièrement réservé avec une grande salle d'entraînement on leur avait également déchargé des corvées, imposait par le règlement strict de l'académie. En contrepartie, ils avaient dû choisir, parmi les meilleurs nouveaux aspirants, des disciples. Ses élèves assistaient leur mentor tout en recevant leur renseignement.

La première se nommait Tizée Shtolinen, une noble de rang six qui suivait les enseignements d'Eugeo. La seconde, Lonie Arabel, possédait le même rang que sa camarade et elle avait été désignée pour seconder Kirito. Cette position au sein de l'académie sonnait comme une source de tracas pour ses deux hommes issus du peuple. Si le premier s'en sortait plutôt bien dans son rôle, l'épéiste noir profitait de la moindre occasion pour se soustraire à ses obligations. Ces deux garçons se portaient une profonde amitié qui ne s'était jamais effritée, même quand Eugeo rappelait son partenaire à l'ordre.

Cependant, ce soir-là, Eugeo remarqua le visage attristé de son camarade.

Il le voyait perdu dans ses pensées avant de l'entendre marmonner une phrase incompréhensive. Le seul mot qu'il reconnut fut le nom d'une fille, _Asuna_ , dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Bien évidemment, Eugeo avait essayé de découvrir plus sur ce nom, car son partenaire était un égaré de Vector et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa vie avant leur rencontre.

La légende populaire voulait que, parfois, le dieu des ténèbres, Vector, kidnappât des individus. Ce qu'il faisait d'eux était un mystère. Cependant, il les renvoyait loin de chez eux tout en effaçant leur mémoire. Le fait que son partenaire se rappela un nom était, dans un sens, un miracle, et il pensait qu'il était la clef pour lui permettre à Kirito de se souvenir son passé. Or, Kirito éluda toujours ses questions en l'invitant à s'entraîner à l'épée.

— Kirito, tu vas attraper froid, si tu laisses la fenêtre ouverte.

Le jeune homme tourna son attention vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains. La lueur nostalgique avait disparu de son regard pour lui faire un grand sourire.

— Pardon. C'est vrai que cette nuit, il fait un peu frisquet.

Kirito ferma la fenêtre et rejoignit son partenaire au milieu de la pièce. Sur la table basse, il voyait le livre d'enseignement des arts sacrés refermé, signe que son ami avait étudié en vue de l'examen prévu le lendemain. L'instant d'après, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de l'étrange étudiant.

— Eugeo, tu étudies toujours aussi sérieusement.

— Évidemment, je te rappelle que l'examen de demain concerne tout le semestre. Je te conseille d'en faire autant.

Kirito haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, ce qui provoqua un soupir exaspéré envers son partenaire.

Le bretteur à l'uniforme bleu se demandait comment son compagnon parvenait à figurer parmi les meilleurs avec son air insouciant. Pourtant, ce dernier réussissait avec prouesse ses examens, là où il devait étudier avec sérieux.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je réussirais le test, comme toujours.

— Te connaissant, tu vas encore avoir la moyenne, Kirito.

— Je trouve que c'est largement suffisant.

Eugeo claqua de la langue, exaspéré, et il baissa la tête.

Il entendit la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrir et cela lui fit relever la tête. Il remarqua l'absence de son partenaire et en voyant sa chambre ouverte, il comprit qu'il s'y était rendu. La bouche ouverte, il allait pester contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à nouveau dans le salon commun muni d'une bouteille verte.

— Mais... que. Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Kirito ?

— J'ai acheté cette bouteille tout à l'heure, au magasin. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'ouvrir au prochain examen.

— Non, mais, Kirito, tu es fou ! Et si les professeurs découvrent qu'on a apporté un peu d'alcool dans nos chambres.

— Tu comptes le leur dire ?

— Non. Mais si Tizée ou Lonie l'avaient découverte.

— Je l'avais bien caché, il n'y a aucun risque.

L'assurance de son compagnon de chambre le fait rouler des yeux. Eugeo manqua même de tomber de fauteuil quand il le vit poser l'objet de son larcin et deux verres sur la table basse. Il l'observa, légèrement irrité, ouvrir la bouteille. Puis, Kirito versa le liquide translucide rouge dans chacun des verres et il te tendit avec malice.

— Tu ne vas pas me laisser boire seul ?

Eugeo le toisa sévèrement avant de prendre le verre. En le voyant prendre une première gorgée, il se disait que seul Kirito pouvait avoir ce genre d'idée. Il ne se souciait jamais des conséquences de ses actes. Il admirait cet état d'esprit, qui était également la philosophie de leur style de combat, « _Le style de l'école Aincrad_ », dont Kirito semblait être le seul dépositaire. Malgré tout, il savait son compagnon sérieux dans ses responsabilités et le montrait à sa manière.

Le châtain posa le bord du verre contre les lèvres et but à son tour. La sensation de brûlure et le goût amer provoquèrent un frisson électrique dans sa gorge. L'alcool lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête, mais la sensation ne lui était pas désagréable.

— Alors, tu en dis quoi ? questionna Kirito, intrigué.

— Ce n'est pas mal.

Eugeo reprit une seconde gorge de son verre à la joie de son compagnon.

De fils en aiguille, les deux bretteurs continuèrent, tout en racontant leur entraînement avec leur mentor qui s'était déroulé l'année précédente. Ils connaissaient ces situations, et pourtant, la forme du récit changea légèrement qu'à leur habitude. Un rire amusé sur les lèvres de Kirito se montra franc, mais il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Eugeo mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il chercha à oublier quelque chose. Il comprit que Kirito était légèrement émoustillé avec l'alcool.

— Bon. On va arrêter là, Kirito. Je t'accompagne dans ta chambre.

Kirito eut un mouvement de protestation avant de le lui laisser le plaisir de l'aider. L'épéiste sombre semblait comprendre lentement sa situation. Ce lapsus de lucidité rassura le châtain qui passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit avec un peu de difficulté. Il le posa sur la couette et Kirito bascula sur le côté en lui faisant dos.

— Je te dis bonne nuit, Kirito. Et rappelle-toi que demain, nous avons un examen.

Un grognement désappointé résonna dans la pièce. L'état de son meilleur ami attrista son compagnon.

En le voyant ainsi, Eugeo le trouva légèrement fragile, recoquiller contre lui-même. À tout moment, il s'attendait à ce qu'il sanglote. Il avait dû repenser à ce nom, « _Asuna_ » pour être dans cet état. Il posa la main sur sa chevelure de jais et se surprit de la trouver agréable. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre avant de le voir fermer les yeux.

Il resta un long moment dans cette atmosphère avec une pression dans le ventre. Cette « _Asuna_ » devait être importante pour son partenaire. Il souffrait de son absence et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait démuni surtout que son compagnon l'aidait pour retrouver Alice, son amie d'enfance emportée par un chevalier intègre dans la cathédrale Centrale de l'Église de l'Anxione.

— Parfois. Tu es cruel, Kirito, murmura Eugeo, le cœur serré. J'aimerais que tu me laisses t'aider, des fois.


	2. Le cas de Kirito

_Disclaimer : Sword art online et son univers appartienne à_ _ _Kawahara Reki. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction.__

 _Pairing : Eugeo x Kirito [_ _Rated: M]  
_

 _Remarque : Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Elle est centrée sur les sensations de Kirito, d'où le « je »._

* * *

 **2**

La voix douloureuse d'Eugeo me réveilla légèrement. Éméché comme j'étais, j'avais partiellement entendu ses paroles. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru avoir mal entendu.

Au début de la soirée, quand j'avais vu l'astre lunaire, je m'étais remémoré ses nombreuses soirées passées sur Aincrad. Lorsque je m'étais tournée vers Eugeo, j'avais cru revoir le visage d'Asuna. La lueur de la lune avait illuminé sa peau de la même façon. Elle me manquait terriblement. J'avais tellement envie de sa présence près de moi que la tendre caresse de mon compagnon de chambre me rappelait la sienne.

Ses doigts rêches quittèrent mes cheveux pour se poser sur ma joue. Une sensation étrange parcourut mon échine jusqu'à me faire frissonner. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis Eugeo se pencher au-dessus de moi. Mon attention se porta sur son visage meurtri, mais surtout sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et attirantes.

Habituellement, j'aurai eu un recul pour maintenir une certaine distance. Eugeo n'avait jamais rien fait pour me blesser. Et à mon tour, je faisais en sorte également qu'il ne le soit jamais.

Il était le premier homme que j'avais rencontré dans ce monde et celui que je m'étais le plus attaché. Je lui avais appris mon style de combat pour l'aider à avancer et retrouver Alice. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'à chacun de nos entraînements une sensation d'angoisse s'emparait de moi.

Durant ces deux dernières années, Eugeo s'était montré talentueux et studieux. Il engloutissait toutes mes techniques avec facilité que je finis par comprendre qu'il me dépassait rapidement. Ma fierté en prenait un coup, car je considérais ces techniques comme un art dont j'étais le seul dépositaire.

Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me redressai lentement, obligeant Eugeo de faire de même. Durant ce mouvement, nos iris ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde.

— Tu avais dit quelque chose, Eugeo.

Mon partenaire coupa notre lien visuel, paniqué. Il bidouilla une phrase incompréhensive, et je compris qu'il a perdu son calme. Cette innocence me fit sourire. Et à nouveau, j'ai eu l'envie de le taquiner pour le voir un peu plus embarrasser.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as dit que j'étais « cruel ».

— Tu n'y es pas du tout, Kirito. Pourquoi dirais-je ça ?

Le rouge montait sur ses joues avec embarras. J'avais donc visé juste dans mon raisonnement. Je me rapprochai vers lui pour diminuer l'espace nous séparant. Cette approche soudaine aurait dû provoquer un message d'alerte, si l'intimité entre deux joueurs de sexes opposés avait été transgressée sur Aincrad. Cependant, nous étions dans _Underworld_ et l'individu en face de moi était un homme.

Graduellement, la distance qui nous séparait diminua. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Eugeo s'esquivât maladroitement. Cependant, son visage s'approchait lentement et dangereusement. Je sentis son souffle chaud parcourir ma peau. Intérieurement, je voulais qu'il m'éloignât, indigné. J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il me réveillât de mon état second.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras, ferme. Son regard me fixa avec envoûtement et me fit de plus en plus sombrer dans les abysses de ses pupilles. Elle s'agrandit au même rythme de mon excitation.

La seconde d'après, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce ne fut pas un baiser timide ni téméraire. C'était une sensation tendre, semblable à mon premier baiser avec Asuna. Mes yeux se fermèrent afin de m'imprégner cette embrassade.

Eugeo devait être pris sous l'effet de l'alcool, car il continua sans protestation.

On essayait de s'éloigner, mais nos lèvres redemandèrent de s'unir de nouveau pour ne plus se quitter. Mes bras entourèrent ceux de mon compagnon de dortoir et je l'obligeai à s'enfoncer sur mon lit. Une partie de moi me disait que je ne devais pas le faire. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer.

Quand enfin, nous dûmes arrêter par manque d'air, je regardais Eugeo tout aussi émoustillé par notre embrassade.

Un sourire timide étira les muscles de mes lèvres, tout en cachant l'embarra.

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour nous arrêter. N'importe quoi.

— Tu embrasses plutôt bien, Eugeo.

Mon compagnon rougissait violemment face à mes mots. J'étais satisfait de ma remarque, surtout que cela semblait avoir eu son petit effet sur lui. Si pour ma part, allé à l'encontre des règles ne me déranger pas, il n'en était pas de même avec lui.

— Toi aussi, Kirito. Et j'ai surtout la sensation que tu étais habitué.

Pantois, je regardai mon compagnon intimidé par son audace. Il finit par le remarquer, car il cachait son état avec sa main. À vrai dire, je commençais à peine de réaliser ma propre audace. Et pour la première fois, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation.

— Dis-moi. Est-ce que qu'on pourrait…

Mon cœur tambourina en imaginant la suite de sa phrase.

—… recommencer à s'embrasser ?

De nouveau, aucun son ne s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'imaginais peu Eugeo me demander ce genre de chose. Pas mon gentil partenaire. Et pourtant, il se tenait devant moi et me posait cette question comme une vierge le ferait.

Je hochai la tête légèrement.

— Eugeo, je crois que…

Sans prévenir, mon nouvel ami s'approcha de moi et me vola ce baiser. Le souffle court, je n'avais pas pu l'en empêcher. La sensation électrique remonta en moi. Une douleur s'éveilla dans mon bas ventre et me fit comprendre que je commençais à durcir.

Dépassé par la situation, je me délectais malgré tout de notre ébat. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur ses joues, m'accrochant vainement à lui. Puis, je me résolus à l'entourer de mes bras. Il m'obligea à m'allonger sur le dos, le souffle chaud dès qu'il osa me libérer les lèvres. Un soupir rauque s'échappa de moi quand les siennes parcoururent ma gorge par des milliers de baisers tendres. Une sensation fantôme resta dès qu'il quitta un endroit pour se poser sur un autre.

Je ne pensais pas Eugeo capable d'une telle prouesse. Ses gestes semblaient automatiques et sûrs alors qu'il devait connaître cette situation pour la première fois.

Ses doigts ouvrirent le haut de mon uniforme alors que mon esprit était encore engourdi par sa tendresse. Peu de temps après, ses mains parcoururent mon torse avec ferveur. Il s'amusa à pincer un téton et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Le rouge et la honte s'étaient rencontrés dans mon cœur et m'enveloppaient dans ses sensations auxquelles Eugeo parvenait à m'envahir. J'osais à peine à le regarder, honteux. Je constatai que le plaisir montant également en lui, car son sexe se durcit.

Il retira ses vêtements, puis les miens.

Son souffle rauque monta vers moi et nous nous embrassions passionnément. Il joua avec ma langue dans une danse endiablée et je me surpris à me cambrer avant de me frotter à lui. En sentant nos sous-vêtements encore emprisonnaient nos intimités, je compris qu'Eugeo avait encore la gentillesse d'attendre mon consentement. Il me redressa et me poussa à me mettre à cheval sur lui.

Il prenait clairement les rênes de notre couple.

Eugeo devenait l'homme que je désirais le plus au monde et mes caresses se montrèrent plus sensuelles. La fenêtre de Stacia ne semblait pas nous mettre en garde au point qu'il m'était impossible de m'échapper à cette sensation enivrante.

Rapidement, je m'emparai de nos intimités pour accentuer la sensation de plaisir. Le châtain avait été un peu déboussolé, car il fit un sursaut. Et pourtant, il comprit rapidement mon attention. Il m'accompagna dans mes mouvements de vas-et-vient, et le plaisir monta en flèche.

Je retirai mon dernier tissu alors qu'il continuait à nous offrir du plaisir. Puis, je fis de même pour lui. Ses doigts parcoururent mon bas ventre avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans mes entrailles. Un cri aigu de ma part le faisait craindre de m'avoir fait du mal. Or, je le réconfortai par un baiser chaud.

— Tu vas bien, Kirito ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Eugeo. Je me sens bien.

Nos deux voix semblaient lointaines, incapables d'avoir un son clair.

Encouragé, mon amant continua son ascension en moi. Je n'avais plus besoin de savoir qui prendrait le dessus sur qui. Je lui laissais cette opportunité avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Mon corps se cambra à ses pénétrations lente et progressive. Je m'étonnai sur ses connaissances, car je le pensais plus pur. Mais, comme il me préparait avec tellement de sérieux, je reconnaissais bien là mon camarade. Et je me détendais.

Il retira ses doigts et m'obligea à m'allonger sur le dos, la sensation de fraîcheur contre mon corps enfiévré provoqua un frisson de plaisir. Il écarta mes jambes et souleva mon bassin. Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur moi, m'informant de ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Je n'attendais que lui.

Je le sentis s'immiscer dans mon corps avec lenteur, s'assurant à chaque instant de mon état. Je fus parcouru de spasme de plaisir et il s'arrêta pour que nous reprissions nos souffles. Ensuite, il commença à bouger avec beaucoup de précautions, sans quitter mon visage des yeux. Mon corps se cambra à ses assauts et me procurait des sensations jamais ressenties.

Était-ce là le plaisir qu'un homme pouvait procurer à une femme ? Non. C'était l'amour qu'un homme offrait à un individu du même sexe.

Eugeo me faisait l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il lui arrivait à m'embrasser chaudement alors qu'il accéléra le mouvement, toujours avec retenue. Des sons de plaisir non feint s'échappaient de mes lèvres avec la douceur offerte. Nos corps chauffés devenaient poisseux par la sueur et les draps se froissèrent à nos ébats. Et pourtant, je m'accrochais à sa musculature forgée par nos entraînements quotidiens à l'épée. Il empoigna mon intimité et accompagna ses assauts.

Dans mon oreille, je sentais le souffle chaud et il me semblait avoir entendu, _je t'aime_. Il en avait été de même pour moi. En cette nuit, nous nous unissons, certes aidés par l'alcool, mais nous faisions qu'un. Puis, je sentais ses assauts de plus en plus incisifs en moi, comme s'il allait sur le point d'arrivée au point culminant de nos ébats. Ma voix se mua dans un cri de plaisir avant de le sentir s'enfoncer profondément et se déverser en moi. L'instant d'après, sa main avait été humidifiée de ma propre personne dans un plaisir divin.

Finalement, Eugeo s'écroula sur moi, le souffle saccadé. Il se retira peu de temps après, tout en s'installant à mes côtés. J'eus un mouvement dans sa direction. Il le remarqua, car il m'approcha en lui.

La chaleur de nos corps me poussa à fermer les yeux.

Son index poussa une mèche de cheveux. Et j'ouvris en constatant dans cette pénombre qu'il me fixait. Il était magnifique sous ces rayons lunaires que je le prendrais presque pour Apollon. J'imagine qu'il devait penser de même pour ma part.

Mon visage s'approcha du sien et à nouveau, nous nous embrassions avec tendresse.

— Kirito. Je dois te l'avouer. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre.

Mon cœur se fendit en deux à l'idée qu'il ne soit qu'un _fluclight artificiel_. Il me parait si réel, si humain. Les larmes montées en moi à l'idée de le perdre. Je m'enfonçais dans ses bras, le visage caché.

Eugeo fut le premier homme à m'offrir sa tendresse et me sentir moi-même. Lui, plus qu'un autre, je devais le protéger.

— Je t'aime aussi, Eugeo. J'ai appris à t'aimer chaque jour qui nous unit.


End file.
